


Hidden Talents

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: The first two are Yorkie the last two are for Kelly
Relationships: Kelly/Yorkie (Black Mirror)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on.” Kelly coaxes her shoulder playfully bumping against Yorkie’s as they sit together while around them Tucker’s is just as packed and alive as ever.

Yorkie drops her eyes to the table absently chewing on the end of her straw “What are they doing?” she questions in an attempt to change the subject nodding toward a table close to the jukebox where everyone at the table seemed to be giggling like fools as they toss anything they can get their hands on at one another every time the song would play the lyrics ‘Stand by me’. Seems like someone finally changed the song. Not that she didn’t like _Nothing’s Gonna Stop us Now_ by Starship, but it was getting a little annoying the fifth repetition in the last ten minutes.

“Oh, they must be 1995ers.” Kelly laughs her head tilting to the side finally catching on to the song change “Disney did a parody using this song where one character would sing and every time those lyrics would come up the other would be hurt.”

“Hurt?” Yorkie asks shocked “but Disney is a kid….” She started to say but Kelly shakes her head and hurries on to explain once more. “Nothing serious I mean after all it was a cartoon so really, he couldn’t be hurt. They just had funny stuff happen to him like having that toaster fall on his head then have the toasted bread pop out of it or a tree fall on him or a safe, have him get struck by lightning, attacked by a sea monster what have you.” She explained at Yorkie’s puzzled expression as she finished off the last few swallows of their shared Jack and Coke.

“Now come on baby tell me another one from that list of yours.” Kelly gently pushes as her hands come around to interlock behind Yorkie’s head “Please.” She adds in a soft coo letting her lips slide just enough down the cords of Yorkie’s throat her fingers now playing with the little hairs at the base of her wife’s neck.

Yorkie gives in with a groan her head falling against Kelly’s shoulder in defeat “You know I hate it when you use my touch starved-ness against me.” She whined her voice muffled because she didn’t lift her head when she spoke. Kelly hums softly in response pressing her lips against the part of her wife’s head she could easily reach given their current position. “You didn’t give me another option puppy. Besides, you know you love it.”

Yorkie whimpers by way of a reply leaning into the caressing touch as much as she can. “I—” she starts but Kelly can already see that her nerve has gotten the better of her no matter how pleasantly worked up she was getting as well when she drops her head letting her hair fall into her face like a shield. “Never mind.” She finished her voice so soft Kelly almost missed it in the loud noise of the club.

Kelly sighs pressing her lips reassuringly against the side of Yorkie’s head both loving and hating moments like this when her wife threatens to slip back into her shell as she waves their empty glass at a passing waitress being as polite as she can be in the rowdy den to signal for a refill. The dark-haired woman smiles at her as she nodes in return smoothly swiping the glass from Kelly’s hand blushing just a little when Kelly sends her a semi flirtatious wink before turning her attention back to her wife.

Good thing it was their friend Ash working the place tonight otherwise Kelly would have felt incredibly guilty at the rather flirty back and forth while her wife was so upset. As it was Ash was like them not only already fully passed over but also in a stable and happy relationship of her own. Kelly will have to remember to see if they would want to come over for a beach double date later when Ash went to break.

“Come on stupid.” Kelly sighs tucking the offending strands of the honey and coper barrier back behind her wife’s ears as she lifts her chine with a perfectly manicured finger. “Talk to me.” She whispers again her voice like Yorkie’s almost lost in the noise around them.

“I’ve—I’ve never been horseback riding okay, and I don’t know if I would like it or not.”

Kelly blinks a few times processing then lets out a surprised sigh as she traces her fingers along the inside of Yorkie’s arm. “Haha oh lord, I haven’t been near a horse since Allison blew up at Richard for putting a stop to her riding lessons when she was a sophomore in high school.”

Yorkie’s sucked in a breath as she nuzzles her face against Kelly’s neck as she spoke about her husband and daughter. She never tired of hearing about them or anything. They were a big part of her wife’s life so by extension they should be at least a small part of hers as well yet hearing their names always did being a small sense of guilt that Yorkie had stolen her wife’s chance of seeing them again by passing over to be with her. “Why would he want to stop her having lessons that seems a little excessive---”

“You know I don’t even remember now.” Kelly sighed threading her fingers even deeper into her wife’s hair then shrugs simultaneously nodding in thanks when Ash drops off another Jack and Coke along with a chilled bottle of orange soda complete with a straw sending Yorkie a reassuring half-smile and a friendly pat to the arm before needing to jog off into the mass of bodies to deliver another order.

“I love our friends.” Yorkie giggles already chewing on the end of the straw with a pleased sigh those first few sips giving Kelly flashbacks to when she’d first spotted the woman of her dreams sitting all by her lonesome right here at this very booth. “Well I love you, so I guess it evens out somehow.” Kelly shrugs with a laugh when Yorkie playfully slaps her on the arm somehow without spilling her soda while she was at it.

“You already know I love you stupid. I married you, didn’t I?”

Kelly laughs again stealing the nearly empty soda from her wife’s hand for a drink herself before she answers. “well actually I’m the one that married you considering I was the one to ask you to marry me instead of nice Greg.” She reminds “but enough with the side-tracking baby—honestly, you’ve never been horseback riding?”

Yorkie shakes her head “Nu-ha—never.” Again, the move gives Kelly vibes of her time with her wife only this time it was when they were tangled in the sheets right before Yorkie so elegantly confessed that Kelly had ‘deflowered her’

“What about you?” Yorkie asks resting her head against Kelly’s shoulder as the arm she has slid around her waist tightens. “You said Allison rode. What about you?”

Kelly’s smile turned coy as she meets her wife’s curious eyes. “Why? You have some latent having a roll in the hay with a cowgirl fantasy you haven’t shared with the class yet or something?” she gently teases nudging her shoulder against her wife’s as she sips her drink.

Yorkie blushes a dark pink as her teeth find her lower lip her eye down case. “I mean doesn’t everyone at some point in their life?” she defends fidgeting with a pair of glasses she wasn’t wearing at the moment.

“I guess.” Kelly agrees her hand gently coaxing Yorkie’s away from the side of her head. “But only if I get to be the cowgirl.” She adds pressing a little kiss against each pad of her wife’s fingers before she releases her hand.

“Oh, you are most definitely the cowgirl, babe.” Yorkie smiles enjoying the way her wife’s eyes darken a little more as she pauses to let a few more lusty ideas to fill the other woman’s head whilst she leans in for a not so innocent kiss. “Now how about a dance before we head home?”

Kelly’s smile is downright predatory as she finishes off the last few swallows of her drink. “Thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” Yorkie asks again her spoon pausing mid-air of her bowl of fruity colored cereal as she blinks a few more times in surprise. They didn’t need to eat anymore but it was just a lingering habit from their ‘living days’ that was just too hard to give up. Especially for Yorkie who spent 40+ years being fed by tubes. She missed the thrill of being able to pick up, feel, and use kitchen utensils along with the ability of actually being able to taste whatever food she was eating.

Kelly takes a deep breath her hand reaching out to rest over her wife’s clenched one on top of the table as she pushes away the last few bites of her toast. “Just for a little while sweetie.” She assures knowing before she’d asked that this was going to be tricky. “I just want to surprise you and well—” she trails off unable to think when she sees just how upset her wife was getting.

“By making me close my eyes while you drive?” Yorkie clarifies. It was to some an innocent enough of a request but to Yorkie is was like being asked to relive what had been (until her fight with Kelly that is) the worst night of her young life when her car had swerved then flipped over and over itself until it finally stopped leaving her trapped in a broken body for the next 40+ years. Of all the things Yorkie had lost that day her brain function, hearing and her eyesight hadn’t been among them.

Despite her eyes being opened when she’d been found Yorkie had closed them right before the real impact of the inevitable life-changing crash so doing so again in any kind of moving vehicle was stomach-turning. Even when she would be reduced to staring out at walls or ceilings day after day with the occasional break of a doctor shining a light into her eyes just to be sure she was still somehow responsive to the world around her and therefore medically worthy to be kept on life-support or stair up unblinking as one of her heavily religious family members would lean over her bed whispering that this was her punishment for being what for them was ‘unnatural’ just because she was attracted to other women she still kept her sight.

“I shouldn’t have---” Kelly backpaddles seeing the obvious pain she had caused with the suggestion as her chair scraps back against the tiled floor making Yorkie wince even more as she tried to reach for her retreating wife. “Kels---Kelly wait. ---Kelly.” She tries to call but Kelly doesn’t turn around offering only a broken “I’m sorry baby,” as she flees the kitchen in the direction of the bedroom and beyond that the open expanse of beach that was their front yard.

Yorkie lets her go knowing that for the moment they both need some time apart. Her resolve only lasts for as long as it takes for her to finish the rest of her breakfast as well as the last few bites of Kelly’s then cleaned, dried, and put away all the dishes while her gaze wonders more than once toward the calming sounds of the waves and the coaxing warmth of sunlight.

“What if I just wear a blindfold?” Yorkie offers as she folds her taller frame down into the sand close to where Kelly had chosen to stop and sit after her mad dash out of the kitchen.

“Sounds a little kinky.” Kelly answers without so much as a glance in her wife’s direction, but its hollow-sounding without any shred of her normal snarky humor as she takes another long puff of her cigarette. “Sounds really, really kinky actually.” She adds flicking the end down into the sand at her side.

“Like something they’d do down at the Quag---” Yorkie started to ask genuinely curious about the answer until Kelly cuts her off.

“I’m sorry I asked you to do that.”

Yorkie lets out a shaky breath as she scoots closer, close enough that she could rest her head against the other woman’s shoulder as her hand finds Kelly’s in the sand. “You’re trying to do something nice for me. The least I can do it play along until I know what that something is. You know I love a good mystery.” Kelly’s heart warms at the sideways sight of her wife’s smile even if it doesn’t completely reach her eyes while her fingers of her free hand continue drawing patterns in the sand.

Yorkie feels more than sees Kelly shaking her head, but the once quadriplegic woman has already made up her mind. “—and I shouldn’t have---” Kelly’s ramblings stop with Yorkie’s finger against her lips as the taller woman rolls up onto her knees in front of her.

“I’ll do it.” Yorkie tells her without dropping her sand dusted finger from her wife’s lips. “but only the blindfold thing.” She clarifies “and only if you promise you’ll hold my hand until we get to wherever it is your taking me.”

Kelly is already nodded in agreement before her wife has finished with her ultimatums. “Of course.” She agrees.

This time Yorkie’s pleased smile does reach her eyes as her hands slid into her wife’s hair at the back of Kelly’s neck. “Beat I can get you to tell me where we’re going before we even get to wherever it is.”

Maybe it was the sexy little drop of her voice or just to sheer pride Kelly felt at how bold her wife had gotten since their first meeting but whatever it was that sparked the low pooling heat in her belly wasn’t something she ever wanted her adorable puppy to lose as her arms slid around Yorkie’s shoulders in return drawing the smirking woman closer. “Is that so?” she wonders sporting a grin of her own while her wife’s tongue flicks out to wet her dry lips.

“Hu-hu.” Yorkie hums

“How so?” Kelly probes

Yorkie’s only answer was to host the shorter woman up from the ground as she stood up to her full hight then as gently as ever toss her over the former paralyzed woman’s shoulder “You’ll see baby.” She promises carrying her giggling wife back toward their shared beach house.

****

It’s the sounds of a car horn blaring out front that pulls Yorkie out of her post fun times nap haze. “Five more min—” she groans pulling a pillow over her head to block out both the noise and the glare of the late morning sunlight streaming into their bedroom while somewhere close by her wife chuckles at her childish antics.

“Sorry puppy but time to get up.” Kelly warns causing the bed to dip as she climbs back into it.

“Noo.” Yorkie groans into the mattress as the bed sheet was tugged away from her clothes less body.

“Come on.” Kelly coaxes pressing her lips to the exposed skin of her wife’s shoulder. “come on.” She tries again when the move only brings a contented sigh from the woman still trying to hide under the pillow.

“Kells.” Yorkie whines feeling the soft yet no less insistent tug on her right hand.

“York.” Kelly fires back matching her wife’s pout with a feisty one of her own when the car horn sounds again.

“Let’s go beachside bunnies time to get your butts out of the bedroom and out in the world with us normal people.”

Kelly chuckles at their friend’s calls from the front of the house while Ash jumps in to start properly scolding her more impatient girlfriend.

“You called Ash and Kaylen?” Yorkie grumbled pulling the pillow from over her head but still refuses to move any farther from her sprawled out place on top of the rumpled bedsheets.

“Of course. I needed cohorts.” Kelly nodes double-checking her outfit in a body-length mirror before turning back toward the bed to properly take in the naked woman lying tangled in her sheets. “What do you think?” she asks doing everything she could to stop from falling back into bed.

Yorkie already feels her mouth drying at the sight of her wife’s latest fashion choices.

Formfitting light blue washed jeans, knee-high tanned leather boots, with a soft purple-colored flannel button-up shirt Kelly had left open to show off the soft pink tank top (that she had totally stolen from Yorkie’s wardrobe) she was wearing underneath with matching purple flannel print bandana tied around her neck, complete with a cowboy hat she currently had tipped low in her head.

All in all, the perfect embodiment of what Yorkie hadn’t even known she’d wanted when thinking about her ‘rolling in the hey with a cowgirl’ fantasies “Wow.” Was all she could manage. “Good—good wow.” She stammered out at Kelly’s nervous glance down at her own appearance.

“York, Kells, let’s go already.” Ash yells following by a few more pushes of the truck’s horn along with an accusing “We know you're still in there, come on we’re going to be late.”

“Hang on.” Kelly sighs holding up her hand then leaning over to give her pouting wife a soft kiss to her lips before straightening up and stomping toward the front door to deal with their impatient friends waiting out front.

Yorkie pushes herself up rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand while she takes a few deep breaths to calm her faster-beating heartrate. She catches the words ’Thanks -on such short notice’, ‘puppy’, ‘pull her leash’, and ‘can wait five more minutes while she gets ready’ as she starches her arms over her head then swings her legs over the side of the bed after spotting the pile of clothes Kelly had laid out for her on a nearby chair.

Her normal undergarments, a pair of darker washed jeans than the ones Kelly was wearing, soft blue and pink dusted flannel button-up shirt all paired with her own set of tanned leather boots.

“Hey yeah, cowgirl.”

The purr in Kelly’s greeting voice calms any nerves Yorkie still has as she turns around from scrutinizing herself in the full body mirror as she fumbles with the shirt buttons.

“H—hi.” Yorkie smiles buckling shyly under the intrigued heat of the other woman’s gaze. Not unlike the first time she’d been regarded by the woman who would eventually become her wife. “You’re doing it again.” the copper haired blonde mumbled her hands fisting at her side rather than reach for the sides of a pair of glasses she wasn’t wearing. 

“Humm, you’d think you’d be used to me regarding you by now.” Kelly jokes tapping her chin with a manicured finger before crossing to their shared closet to tug out one of her wife’s favored denim jackets.

“Come on guys Ash is---hel—hello cowgirl.”

Yorkie’s blush deepened at Kaylen’s greeting as the woman herself lets herself in with a spare key they’d allowed her “What sorry Kells, but first off have you seen her? I might be engaged but I still have eyes and York looks pretty dang hot in those jeans and two Ash told me to come tell you both that if you two don’t get your sexy butts out to the truck in the next ten seconds we’re going to leave you here and make you walk.”

“My cowgirl.” Kelly denies as her arms slide around Yorkie’s waist giving her a purposeful tug against the shorter woman’s side.

Kaylen and Yorkie share a grin while Kelly’s eyes narrow.

“I’ve got one of my own no worries here Booth.” Kaylen promises while Kelly felt her wife’s lips press reassuringly against the side of her head. “Easy baby.” Yorkie giggles against her hair.

The sounds of a car horn blare from out front followed by a yelled “7” sidetrack any more of their flirty friendly banter. 

Yorkie chuckles as she flips her hair out of the collar of her jacket. “Guess we should go out there huh?” she laughed.

“4”

Kaylen rolled her eyes. “I am in love with an idiot.” She grumbles sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

“Yeah, but at least she’s a cute idiot.” Yorkie shrugs sliding her arm around Kelly’s shoulders as the trio head out toward the impatient driver and the waiting car parked out front.


End file.
